The Prey
by Faceless-fool
Summary: wrote for english: the ship never arives and what hapens afterwards.... (part two coming soon...i hope)
1. prey

Disclamer: the LORD OF THE FLIES, Jack, Ralph, Simon and the tropical setting are from the writeings of wiliam golding. Everything else on the otherhand is of my twisted brain.  
  
Alex smashed through the jungle, his vision marred by the tangled foliage. As he clambered up through the jungle, he heard the hunters cry out. His mind slowly drifted back to the day when he sat by the broken trunk of a palm tree and laughed delightedly at the shimmering water before him. But when he got older, this truth was shattered, this dream was dead. Now there were only two things to be in the jungle:  
  
Hunter or dinner.  
  
As he ran, he came across a small lagoon. It was not large but it was not a puddle. Its serene quality seemed to calm him down somewhat while he looked into its shimmering waters. As he looked, Alex saw a vast monstrous shape reflected in the water. He looked up to see Ben, another of the boys.  
  
"You hide, hunter?" Asked Ben  
  
Alex nodded " Lost now." Alex replied.  
  
"Why us?" asked Ben  
  
"You ask many questions."  
  
"Why us?" asked Ben again with a bit of annoyance. "Piggy say that we safe!"  
  
"Piggy dead, Piggy first meal of hunters."  
  
"Oh, he dead?"  
  
Alex just nodded.  
  
"Where Simon?  
  
"Simon nuts, He dead.  
  
"Where…" asked Ben trying to search for the word. "…Where Jack"  
  
" Jack king now, Jack got pretty shell, Jack hunter, Jack nuts"  
  
Suddenly a bright green bird flitted out of the underbrush as if disturbed by something. It let out a long squawk as the light flitted off of its green feathers. Alex let out a gasp.  
  
" Hunters coming…. Run…."  
  
And with that the two friends ran away, there minds griped in the madness of terror that had afflicted them all devouring all that was left of their humanity. Flying from sanity and reason. Running for their lives  
  
A while after the kids had ran off, a chant could be heard from the deep forest. It rose slowly, like a early morning sleeper, every second moving faster and deeper. Much like a ritual.  
  
"Kill the beast, cut its throat, spill its blood."  
  
At its highest point, the chant stopped. And then a scream penetrated the quiet like a knife. Then all was quiet.  
  
In the darkness of the Palm Tree were the bird made its flight, a figure moved. The flies buzzed around its form like a fog clinging to its many open wounds. The figures seemed not to mind the flies. Its gnarled hands shook with the chuckle coming from its bruised and bleeding lips. Strangely mute, it picked up its staff and promptly vanished to watch the newest sacrifice to him 


	2. double cross

A.N yes I know that I said that I would not write any more on the topic but inspiration does as it does. That and I just saw apocalypse now and the idea was just waiting for an outburst.  
  
  
  
Jack looked out at the circle; all was in readiness for the sacrifice to the beast. He slowly got up from his rock and picked up the spear readiness with the blood of past sacrifices. As he looked at the other side of the rock. He saw two Skulls siting there, his mind drifted back, back, and back when the bones had faces.  
  
With those memories came the dreams, the dreams of the shadow. The creature looming in his mind, the ominous blackness that engulfed him like the discarded cloak that he once wore, oh so long ago. And within that blackness came light, came truth and knowledge let the weak starve and die; only the strong survive. It became his mission to hunt those who cannot or will not hunt; first it was Simon, then Ralf, then that annoying blob called Piggy. It was from piggy that he learned of the Food. The white stuff found on pigs was on Piggy, he remembered sticking Piggys head on a pike and then feasting then and they're on the carcass of the annoying fiend. After the bones had been picked clean, he had order that the power of the beast damn all the bones and no one touched them ever  
  
After that, no one had questioned jack, ever. Else he was hunted and killed for food. One, a mediun was found with such heresy and would soon be sacrificed. He took the bracelet of green leaves and put it on his skeletal arm and walked to the circle.  
  
The troop of hunters had returned with the successful capture of the boy, he was almost as thin as jack was except for the powerful leg muscles, looking at them made Jacks mouth water at the sight. He came kicking and screaming into the circle. As he was placed at the center and his hands tied, jack took the red spear which was called the bloodspear and entered the circle.  
  
As Jack rose the bloodspear, the chanting grew louder  
  
"Kill beast, kill beast, kill beast"  
  
Rising into a crescendo at the full height of the spear. No mercy was the only thing on Jacks mind and then he plunged the spear into the neck of the mediun he felt the ecstasy of seeing the blood flow. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the shade nod its approval.  
  
"Us" said Jack, "US our wise  
  
There rose a strangled cheer from the circle.  
  
"Us are great, us our wise, us hunters"  
  
The circle was silent as death,  
  
"Eat" said jack desperately pointing to the corps  
  
"No" said one of the circle, "hunt easy, hunt something new."  
  
"Hunt what." Said Jack, "only us here"  
  
The boy thought about for a second,  
  
"Hunt you."  
  
With that statement, t he circle began to ready their spears and began to prepare  
  
"No hunt me"  
  
"Yes, mediuns easy, pigs easy, you different." Said the child, " you run now"  
  
"NO!" Yelled jack taking out his small dagger that he kept from all those years ago, " I got knife, I got conch. I chief."  
  
One of the biguns stepped to aid his younger comrade in defiance, "like Ralph was?"  
  
Jack only stood in silence, then the biggun spoke again. " I yell and you run. Ok jack"  
  
Jack simply stood their bloodspear in hand. Then the bigun yelled at the top of his lungs and Jack suddenly bolted into the foliage. With a whooping yell, the rest of the party followed him into the forest. 


End file.
